The Inadvertent Friendship Turnabout
by Computer Stalker
Summary: When a very close friend of the esteemed yet eccentric Dr Cooper is murdered, he is arrested as the prime suspect due to his previous conflicts with the victim. Alienated by most of his former friends and colleagues, will he prevail and prove his innocence with the help of the one of the best defense attorneys in California?


**January 4, 6:28 PM**  
**Wright & Co., Law Offices**

Phoenix Wright was just done putting away paperwork for the day, an unsurprising little amount given that it was only after New Year. For some reason, his all-win track record in the court-room didn't quite garner him as many paying cases as he had previously expected. So he had been stuck with really thick law books that he had to re-read (unfortunately). He never thought he would say this but he was glad that he had nothing else to work on today, as his back was really starting to ache from all the bending over he had to do and he didn't quite think he could take much more sitting at that desk.

Turns out, sitting on a chair for hours isn't good for one's health. Who knew? Time for a break wouldn't be a terrible idea, and at any minute his assistant and spirit medium Maya Fey would start bugging him to go get burgers. No matter how much money he had in his wallet, Maya always seemed to make it disappear given how much she ate.

She didn't disappoint. "Nick! I'm huuuuuuuungry! Let's go get some burgers!" Maya whined, jumping up from the couch. A sigh and the attorney was off the chair, and wore the jacket that he had hanged on the chair.

"Alright, alright." the attorney said, actually slightly famished himself. Maya grinned and headed straight for the door, with Phoenix in row. Just as he was to lock the door to his office, he heard the office phone ringing. A brief glance revealed that Maya was still bouncing up and down. "Hold it, the phone's ringing." that was cue enough for Maya to stay waiting outside.

He made it inside and padded through the office, dark now thanks to the turned off lights. The ringing continued until he picked the phone.

"Wright and Co Law Offices, how may I help you?" Phoenix said, still standing.

A brief pause continued and just as Phoenix was about to hang up, a rather condescending voice came through. "Is this Phoenix Wright, so-called Ace Attorney?"

"Ah, yes?" Phoenix said, slightly confused at how the man asked for his name. So-called?

"Are you asking me or telling me?" the irritated and arrogant man asked. Phoenix inwardly cringed, this man was certainly difficult.

"Telling you?"

The man on the other side snorted. "Oh dear, you certainly don't live up to the name, now do you? But I suppose I have no choice by now." Okay, now Phoenix was quite offended. "I'm accused of a murder I did not commit by inferior minds. However much it would have been much more efficient if I were to represent myself, but certain improperly educated apes banned me from acting as my own attorney. Henceforth, I request your assistance." The man said without taking a single pause to breath.

"Alriiight. You didn't quite mention your name, though." Phoenix asked. It should be easy to ignore the stranger's jabs at him, at least they didn't sound as malicious as someone like Manfred Von Karma. He barely resisted the involuntary shudder at the thought.

"Oh. Didn't I? Of course I know I didn't; I have an eidetic memory but my mother didn't raise me to have no manners. I'm Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper, senior theoretical physicist at the California Institute of Technology." Once again, without one prolonged lapse. Although his name did strike familiar to Phoenix, he couldn't quite pinpoint it though.

"I'll come over to the detention centre tomorrow morning, Doctor Cooper. We'll discuss the case there." the attorney said. He had a lot to think about this rather rude doctor. The man bid farewell and Phoenix placed the phone back on its place. Suddenly, a thought struck him. How did this 'doctor' call him? Usually the detention centre allowed calls to be made from the centre only till noon.

Another question to ask this doctor, he supposed. Surly this Cooper being a doctor might mean that he would actually get a decent paying case for once, regardless of the blatant rudeness he didn't really sound the type to commit murder. He'd have to see him to be certain, though. In the meantime, he'd go with Maya to the burger joint and leave it for tomorrow. Maya was surely getting restless by now.

* * *

**A\N:** There we go, first chapter done and ready. I hope you enjoyed reading it. There is a dire lack of Phoenix Wright - Ace Attorney and The Big Bang Theory crossover fanfics, so I tried to fix that. Nowadays, I find myself liking crossover stories, especially Buffy & TBBT crossover fics. Some are really well-written, albeit not yet finished.

Anyway, thank you once more for reading. Suggestions (via reviews, preferably) certainly wouldn't be amiss and I would deeply appreciate them. Till next time!


End file.
